nicktoonsheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug Yancey Funnie
Doug Funnie is the title character of the Nickelodeon-turned-Disney cartoon, Doug. He is 11 years old in the Nickelodeon series, and 12 1/2 in the Disney series. Personality Doug is considered by most to be "dorky" and a "loser". He can be a bit clumsy at times and at others can be very shy. He has a very sweet personality, and easily makes friends despite his shy nature. He is also a skilled cartoonist. Doug has many friends, and his best friend is Skeeter Valentine. He met Skeeter on the day he moved to Bluffington, and they've been the best of friends since then. When Doug first arrived in Bluffington, he fell in love with Patti Mayonnaise, one of the girls in his town. They have been friends since they met, with Doug having a crush on her. By the end of the show, Patti tells Doug how she feels about him and decides to go on a "date-date" with him. Aside from Patti, Connie Benge has had a small crush on him in the Nickelodeon series, and asked him to go to the dance with her, with him trying to make up a story for her to say no. Doug was a usual target for the school bully, Roger Klotz, to pick on. Roger would usually play practical jokes on him and call him names. Later on, Roger stops being as mean to Doug, and almost acts like a friend to him. Doug also considers Guy Grahm a rival for his love for Patti, however Guy doesn't notice this. Alter-Ego's During Doug's many fantasy sequences, he took on the personality of many characters. The most famous one in the series was Quailman, which was a superhero that was just Doug wearing his usual outfit, but with a red "Q" on his sweatervest, a belt on his head, and briefs on the outside of his pants. Unlike most superheroes he often tried to fight without using physical force. Another alter-ego of Doug was Smash Adams, a parody of James Bond. Adams was already a movie character in Bluffington, so Doug's fantasies were just him taking on the role. When Doug played Smash Adams, he usually had his hair slicked back, wore a white (or on some occasions, black) tuxedo, and spoke with a British accent. Doug's third alter-ego was Race Canyon, a parody of Indiana Joans. Canyon only appeared four times in the series, and all of the episodes but one being from Nickelodeon. In one episode, Doug dressed as Race Canyon for Halloween, but it's unknown whether he exists outside Doug's imagination or not. Transition to Disney Doug was originaly a Nickelodeon Character as well as his show, but it was transitioned to Disney. In the Disney version everything is almost the same, exept for some changes like Doug's age. Trivia *Doug is left handed *While he does appear bald, he has been mentioned to have hair in some episodes, suggesting that his near-bald appearance is just for artistic purposes. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Doug Characters Category:Teens Category:Kids Category:Comedy Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Lovers Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Heroes